Honey, our kids are from the Future
by JTFababy
Summary: Harmony, Sugar and Abby are from the future, can they get their parents together before it's too late? Faberry fluff and some side Brittana and Sugar/Harmony.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Honey, our kids are from the Future**

**AN: this is my first fic ever. The idea just kinda popped in my head randomly when I was watching Ellen... so review and tell me what you think. :)**

**Summary: Harmony, Sugar, and Abby are from the future, can they get their parents together before it's too late? Faberry fluff and side Brittana.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own Abby as a character.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe I'm about to do this. Harmony thinks as she hails a cab and calls her best friend. "Sugar, are you sure we should do this? We're not supposed to tell them."

"They have to know, or neither of you are going to exist." Sugar says. "You're right" Harmony sighs. "I hope they believe us, the last thing I need is for neither of them to believe it." The cab slows to a stop in the New York traffic and the driver turns to Harmony giving her a curious look, she gives him her best bitch glare, and he turns away frightened. "I'm always right and you know they will, you just have prove it to them." Sugar says confidently. Harmony sighs "Yeah thanks Sug, how are things going with-"

"Miss, we're here" the cab driver says, sounding a bit scared. Harmony smirks and hands him the money and hops out of the cab.  
"Well Sugar, I just got here. I'll text you after." Harmony says standing on the sidewalk looking up at the tall building. "Good luck, babe. Text you later." Sugar says and Harmony smiles hanging up her cell phone. No one but her sister knew that she has feelings for her best friend, and she wasn't planning on telling anyone else any time soon, especially not Sugar.

Harmony starts towards the building, feeling her heart rate pick up as she approaches the elevator. Once in the elevator she's sure she's going to have a panic attack, she considers calling Sugar back to calm her nerves but then she hears the elevator beep and the doors open. Harmony steps out and starts her slow walk to the big door at the end of the hall. She reaches it after what feels like forever, she raises her hand to knock but feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulls it out.

Don't worry so much. You'll be great. :) -S

Harmony reads the message Sugar sent and grins from ear to ear. Just from reading the message all her nerves disappear and she confidently knock on the door. She hears some murmuring coming from inside, the people on the other side debating over who should open the door for their unknown guest. The murmuring stops and the door swings open, a shocked face of one Kurt Hummel comes into view, "Gerber Baby. What the hell are you doing here?" at that moment Harmony spots the person she needs to speak to sitting on the couch behind Kurt looking at her in confusion.

"I came to save my family." She says confidently as she pushes past Kurt and walks straight up to one confused Rachel Barbra Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Honey, our kids are from the Future**

**AN: Chapter 2 guys :) I'll probably update often. So enjoy chapter two :)**

**Summary: Harmony, Sugar, and Abby are from the future, can they get their parents together before it's too late? Faberry fluff and side Brittana.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own Abby as a character.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rachel was just sitting on her couch watching Kurt open the door for Harmony who was sporting a look of determination she had only ever seen on herself. She hears Harmony tell Kurt that she is here to save her family. What could she possibly mean by that, I mean sure she kind of looks like me but we're not family. She must be lost or something, Rachel thinks to herself as she watches Harmony cross the room and stop in front of her. The older brunette looks up furrowing her brows in confusion "Harmony?" she says confused as to why the younger girl is in her apartment.

"Rachel, I need to tell you something but you need to keep an open mind and listen to what I say." Harmony says confidently. Rachel just nods, shocked at the younger girl's words. "Okay, I'm from the year 2036, I was born in 2020. I came back here with my best friend, who you know, Sugar, and my sister. We aren't really sure why we came back to this time, but here we are. Discreetly watching our parents, and I came here to tell you" she pauses, takes a deep breath, and looks straight into big conflicted brown eyes. "you're my mom." Rachel immediately thinks this has to be a joke, she couldn't possibly be Harmony's mother and Harmony can't be from the future. She hears Kurt scoff behind her and say, "Wow, you have gone completely insane Harmony. I think you should go back to the nut house now." she sees him opening their front door ready to escort Harmony out and for reasons she's not sure of Rachel says, "Wait! Harmony's not leaving." Kurt looks at her as if she's the crazy one now, and Harmony has a hopeful glint in her eye as she shyly asks, "I'm not?" Harmony was sure that after what she just said Rachel was going to let Kurt throw her out. Her mom turns to her still looking very confused and simply tells her to sit and give her a minute to think.

After Harmony sits down on the couch next to her, Rachel casts a thoughtful glance at her and really thinks. she does looks like me a bit. she has my determination, but that could be found in anyone. oh who am I kidding, no normal person is this determined. and I saw her perform she was fantastic. like Rachel Berry fantastic. she could be my daughter but do I really believe that she could have come here to the future and with Sugar of all people. maybe Sugar is Santana's kid, they are quite similar. I'm getting off track here. is Harmony really my daughter?  
"do you have any information to prove that I am your mother ?" Rachel asks meeting Harmony's piercing blue eyes.

"of course I do. I know that you have two dads Hiram and Leroy Berry. Hiram is small and Jewish and Leroy is big and dark and looks intimidating but is really a big softie. I know your mom is Shelby Corcoran and that you met her in your sophomore year and that she told you that you didn't need her but told you she wanted to patch things up senior year. I know that Shelby adopted Quinn's baby, Beth. I know that Quinn used to be a bitch to you but you guys had kind of a truce junior year and became friends senior year. I know that you dated Jesse St. James sophomore year as well as Finn on and off until about this time. I know you almost got a nose job junior year and that you almost married Finn senior year. Oh and you have a gold star tattoo on your hip that almost no one knows about. anything else you need me to say?" during her whole monologue Harmony's blue eyes did not waver from Rachel's brown once. Rachel was taken aback by everything Harmony just said about her, it was all true even the tattoo. No one knew about the tattoo, she had asked her dads to let her get it before her sophomore year so every time she saw it she remembered she was a star. She realized that there was no way that Harmony could have known that unless what she said before was true. Harmony was Rachel's daughter from the future.

"I believe you." she said strongly, looking into Harmony's blue eyes now shining with unshed tears of pure joy. "thank you mom" she whispered hugging the older brunette tightly.

"So Harmony if I'm your mother then who is your father? and please don't tell me it's Finn Hudson." Rachel said chuckling softly. Harmony looks at her with a disgusted look and says "God no. I could never be this smart or talented with Uncle Finn as my dad. He's a good guy and all but he's as dumb as a damn door." They both chuckle at the fact that it's true. "Wait Uncle Finn? I didn't marry Kurt did I because that's just weird." says Rachel looking over at Kurt who just looks confused about everything.

"You are definitely not married to Uncle Kurt. we just call them our uncles cuz they're like family. Like Uncle Puck and Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany, who are Sugar's moms by the way." she takes a deep breath before continuing, this is the real bomb she has to drop. "Okay so when I tell you who you're married to you have to promise to keep and open mind and like not freak out. Okay?" she looks right into Rachel's eyes and waits for her to nod before continuing. When she sees her mother nod she sighs, this could go very very bad. "My full name is Harmony Berry-Fabray. You married Quinn Fabray"

* * *

**AN: I totally made up Rachel's tattoo, but I needed something no one would know about her so she would believe Harmony. **

**Next chapter: Harmony and Rachel talk more and a bit of Sugar/Harmony :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Honey, our kids are from the Future**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I really appreciate that you like this story, it really means a lot. You guys are awesome! :) This chapter is just mostly Rachel and Harmony talking. So, I hope you like chapter 3. **

**Summary: Harmony, Sugar, and Abby are from the future, can they get their parents together before it's too late? Faberry fluff and side Brittana.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Harmony would have gone to McKinley and would have been in way more than two episodes. I only own Abby as a character.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rachel feels like she's about to faint, she's sure she heard Harmony incorrectly. Quinn could never have feelings for Rachel, Quinn was straight. There was just no way. Sure Rachel knows that she has always harbored some feeling toward the beautiful blond but she's sure that Quinn could never feel even remotely the same about her. No, she definitely heard her wrong.

"Mom? I mean Rachel? You okay?" Harmony says bringing Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah. I think I just uh heard you incorrectly could you repeat that please?"

Harmony just looks her in the eye and says "Quinn Fabray, or rather Quinn Berry-Fabray is my mama and your wife. You've been married for 18 years and have 2 kids." Rachel sees the sincerity in her eyes and leans back on the couch to process. Harmony knows her mom well enough to know not to disturb her at this point so she says nothing, just watches her mother as she thinks.

_Okay so I know that I've always had feeling for Quinn but she is the most beautiful girl I've ever met so who wouldn't have some feelings for her. But that's not the only reason I have feelings for her. I know this, but do I admit it to myself? Not usually. So I have feelings for Quinn Fabray okay moving on. Does Quinn like me? Well she was pretty adamant on me not marrying Finn but that could have been only for her fearing for my future. But she does look at me with more sincerity than at others. But that doesn't make her gay. She tormented me for years. She couldn't like me. Right? But here was Harmony who I've accepted is quite possibly my daughter, saying that Quinn is her mama who am I to deny that, when her eyes clearly say she is telling the truth? Maybe. Just maybe, this is true. What do I do about it? Quinn is in New Haven and I'm here. wait. the tickets. how could I forget about the tickets? Maybe it's time I visit her?_

"Okay Harmony. Let's say I believe that I married Quinn, that still doesn't explain who your dad is. Unless Quinn has a penis I don't know about." Rachel bluntly states. Harmony cringes at the mention of her mama with a penis, that's not something someone should ever hear about their mother it's just too weird.

"No. In the future they have technology that can take an egg from one woman and turn it into sperm so Quinn is technically my dad and you are my mom." Rachel still looks really conflicted on whether she should believe or not. They sit in a comfortable as Rachel processes the new information.

"Harmony what did you mean by 'I came to save my family' what's there to save?"

Harmony looks at Rachel and draws her brow in confusion then remembers that she said that on her way in. "I meant that when I came here from the future I didn't know why I was here. Then I found a note in my pocket saying to me, Sugar and my sister that we need to watch over our parents and make sure nothing happens. Also I know that you and mama originally got together around this time and I know that you're not together yet so we all realized we had to step in and get you to that place." Harmony rambles making Rachel see more similarity between the two, but she still needs to think this over.  
"I need time to really think and process this Harmony. Can I call you?" she questions quietly.

"sure mom. I mean Rachel. Call me whenever you're ready." Harmony says softly, handing Rachel a small paper with her cell phone number on it. she turns and begins walking out of the apartment she hears Rachel say bye to her " bye mom" she replies softly.

I did it Sugar and I think she believes me. can you come up here this weekend? I really need to talk to you. -H

She send the message to Sugar as soon as she leaves the apartment building. after having that talk with her mom she realizes that she should just tell Sugar how she feels, her parents waited until after high school to figure out their feelings. She wanted to make the most of the time she could have with Sugar. She was done hiding. Sugar's reply was almost immediate.

I knew you could do it :) and yeah I can come up. what do you need to talk about? -S

Harmony smiles knowing that she will soon be with her best friend and will finally be able tell her how she feels.

It's just something but I want to talk in person about it. so you don't get to know till you get here -H

Little did Harmony know that Sugar was smiling at her phone hoping that what Harmony wanted to talk about was that liked her so she could finally tell her that she was pretty much in love with Harmony

Can't wait ;) -S

Harmony smiles widely before she sends a quick text to her sister.

Hey A, just got out from talking with mom she's processing. How'd it go with mama? -H

* * *

**So, there you have it chapter three. tell me what you think? **

**I promise you will soon meet Harmony's sister. Also Quinn will be here soon. Not in the next chapter, but soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Honey, our kids are from the Future**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and follows they make me so unbelievably happy you have no idea. :) So here is chapter 4, it's super short and just kind of a filler chapter. I hope you like it though. **

**Summary: Harmony, Sugar, and Abby are from the future, can they get their parents together before it's too late? Faberry fluff and some side Brittana and Sugar/Harmony.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Quinn would have walked into the bathroom when Rachel was crying in last nights episode. I only own Abby as a character.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kurt walks over to Rachel, still sitting on the couch with that conflicted look on her face. "Rachel. I know that this is a lot but for what its worth I believe her."

Rachel looks up at him and dryly says "So do I."

"So are you saying that you're in love with Quinn or..." he trails off.

"I don't know" she sighs.

"But you have some feelings for her?"

"Well yes, I guess. I mean she's very beautiful Kurt, and she's so smart, and just all around amazing. Like how she learned to walk again, and how she was able to bounce back after having Beth. Also even when she was tormenting me there was always something about her that made me just know she was a good person under all her head bitch attitude. Plus there's like this... _pull_ between us, like we can't stay away for too long." Rachel explains.

"Sounds like you love her Rach"

"I don't know Kurt."

"Look Rachel. I'm only going to say this once so listen. I really think you love her. I also think she loves you." Rachel looks at him disbelievingly. "You didn't see the way you two looked at each other all throughout high school. Sometimes Quinn looked at you like she wanted to take you up against the lockers, but most times... most times, she looked at you like you were the single most amazing thing in the entire universe and all she wanted to do is love and protect you." he looks up at Rachel and sees that she is on the verge of crying. "Don't cry Rach. You looked at her that same way. You never looked at Finn with the amount of love and adoration with which you looked at Quinn. We all saw it, but no one said anything because you were hiding with Finn and we knew neither of you would admit it. You and Quinn, you two could really make it, Rachel. You should really take that chance with her because I bet it will end well if that talented little freak of your kid is any indication." he wiped away some of Rachel's tears that had fallen and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Kurt. I think I'm going to go call Quinn and see if I can go to New Haven this weekend. " she said getting up and walking to her room. She sat on her bed and pulled out her phone. she scrolled down until she saw the smiling face of one Quinn Fabray and hit the call button.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Quinn. It's Rachel."

_"Hey Rae."_

* * *

__**I hope that wasn't too bad. Leave reviews? **

**Next chapter you meet Abby. Some Santana next chapter too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: Honey, our kids are from the Future**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and follows they make my day every time. :) So I finally get to introduce Abby. In this chapter it mentions that Santana goes to Quinnipiac University in Connecticut, I know in the show she doesn't but I thought Quinn should have San nearby. There's some Connecticut bashing in here, mostly because I live in CT and it sucks. So yeah here's chapter 5, I hope you like Abby. **

**AN 2: This chapter takes place at the same time as the 1st so it's before Rachel calls Quinn.**

**Summary: Harmony, Sugar, and Abby are from the future, can they get their parents together before it's too late? Faberry fluff and some side Brittana and Sugar/Harmony.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Only Abby.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Quinn had woken up with a weird feeling that today was going to be important. She had no clue what that important thing was but she wished it was something good. Specifically something good about one Rachel Berry. The small brunette was always in the forefront of Quinn's mind ever since she realized her feelings for the girl in their junior year. The feeling was still there after her morning classes so she decided to call Santana and ask her to come visit from Quinnipiac University.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey San. Got time to come visit?"

_"Sure Q. But what's up?"_

"Just had a weird feeling that something is going to happen and I wanted to talk."

_"Alright be right there bitch. This best be important."_

Quinn rolled her eyes at the fact that Santana still spoke like she was from Lima Heights Adjacent even though she was from the nicest part of Lima "See ya soon San."

Quinn sat on her bed watching her small TV in her dorm waiting for Santana. A loud knock on her door came about 25 minutes later followed by "BITCH YOU BEST OPEN THIS DOOR AFTER I DRAGGED MY SWEET ASS ALL THE WAY HERE!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "Really San? Can't you just knock like a normal person?"

"Of course not. What fun would that be?" Santana chuckled. "Now what did you drag me here for? What about this feeling?"

"I don't know San. I woke up this morning and had this weird feeling that _something _was going to happen today. Then I started thinking about what it could be and like most days when I start thinking..."

"You start thinking about the midget." Santana finished for her. She was the only one that Quinn told of her feelings towards the brunette. "You really love her don't you Q?"

"Yeah S. I really really do." Quinn said softly.

"Quinn." Santana sighs "Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Probably not. I mean its not like she would ever feel the same. She's obviously straight and even if she wasn't I tormented her for years San. Slushies, name calling, who'd want to be with someone who did that?" Quinn said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Quinn you know that's not how Rachel is. She's like the most forgiving person in the history of this planet." Quinn smiled. "She forgave you for all that before you even apologized for it all. And have you even heard half the things she says to you? You're a very pretty girl Quinn, the prettiest girl I've ever met but you're a lot more than that. Or, you're better than you know. Or, my personal favorite do you not understand how much you mean to me?" Santana said using a fake Rachel voice. Quinn looks up at her in thought, sure all of those things are true but could that mean that Rachel feels the same way? No it couldn't Rachel was just naturally kind and gentle to everyone.

"That doesn't mean anything San."

"Quinn it means everything. Did you know that she asks or tells everyone when shes going to hug them? Has she ever done that to you?" Quinn shakes her head. "You didn't see the looks she used to give you when she thought no one was looking. You weren't there when she came into glee beaming because you told her you wanted to keep in touch and gave her the tickets. Didn't she spent three years just trying to get close to you and be your friend? Who was always there when you were at your lowest, even when you were a raging bitch to her?" Quinn looks away. Santana grabs her chin so their eyes meet. "Who was always there to pick you up when no one else was? Tell me."

"Rachel." Quinn whimpers as tears fall from her eyes.

"That's right Q, and one of these days you're gonna get your girl." Santana says pulling Quinn into her and kissing the top of her head and Quinn nods into her chest.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Quinn's tears have subsided and there's a knock on the door. "What the hell?" Quinn asks walking to the door. When she opens the door she sees a girl with blond hair, the exact same shade as Quinn's, pulled into a side braid. The girl's pink lips are exactly like Quinn's own, the girl looked very similar to the way Quinn did sophomore year. The only extremely noticeable difference between the two is the girl has brown eyes, brown eyes that look very familiar. The girl looks up at Quinn, her eyes happy but nervous and softly asks "Are you Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn looks down into the younger girls brown eyes that seem so familiar but she can't figure out why. "Uh yeah. Do I know you?" she says trying to figure out why the girl seems familiar as much as she feels like a stranger.

"Uh kinda. My names Abigail. Well Abby, and... I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Um okay... I guess. Before I invite you in, I have to ask. You're not gonna like pull out a knife and kill me right?"

Abby laughs softly "Definitely not going to kill you."

"Okay. Just making sure. You never know in New Haven." Quinn says with a chuckle. "So come on in I guess..."

Santana watching from Quinn's bed gasps when she finally sees the person at the door, the girl looks just like Quinn sophomore year but her eyes are brown. The more she looks at the girl, the more she realizes that she not only looks like Quinn but she kind of looks like Rachel too, she has Rachel's nose shape only smaller as well as her expressive brown eyes and shes kinda short like Rachel. "Whoa Q. This chick looks like what would happen if you had a baby with Berry! and well if you had a dick."

Abby looks down to hide her smile, _leave it to Auntie San to realize who I am without even knowing I exist. _She thinks to herself as she sits on the couch next to a confused Quinn assessing her features. Abby clears her throat to stop Quinn from staring at her.

"Uh... sorry it's just that she's right. you do look like me and our friend Rachel mixed together." Quinn says, smiling at the thought of her and Rachel having a kid. "That's my friend Santana by the way." she says pointing her thumb at the bed.

"I know" Abby says quietly and Quinn arches her brow in question. _Okay who the hell is this girl and why does she know me and Santana?_

"Okay. So I need to tell you this and it's going to seem like really shocking right now, but just... hear me out. okay?" Abby says nervously. Quinn hesitates but nods in curiosity.

"Okay so I'm from the year 2036 I was born in 2021. I don't really know why we were sent back to this time so don't ask because I know you want to Auntie San. So anyway , we came back here and we don't know why. Oh, and by we I mean me, my older sister Harmony who you guys know as the lead in the Unitards glee club, and Sugar who you guys know as Sugar Motta. Yeah that's not her last name. And here's the big one so prepare yourselves. Quinn, you're my mom." she says releasing a breath at the end it was tiring to speak in paragraphs without breathing. Quinn and Santana just stare at her with their jaws dropped.

"Prove it." Santana says, breaking the silence.

Abby takes a deep breath to prepare herself. "Okay. Quinn, you had a baby sophomore year, with Uncle Puck, named Beth. You gave her up for adoption to Shelby Corcoran who is also Rachel's biological mom. You met her again senior year when Shelby came back. You were Valedictorian when you graduated. You, Santana, and Brittany have been friends since you moved to Lima from Bellville after you started going by Quinn rather than Lucy. People called you the Unholy Trinity. You got into Yale on early decision. You got kicked out or your house when you were pregnant because Uncle Finn is an idiot. You moved in with Uncle Finn at first then he found out that the baby wasn't his when m- Rachel told him. You then moved in with Uncle Puck but his mom wouldn't let you eat bacon so you moved in with Aunt Mercedes. Grandma Judy asked you to come home after regionals when your water broke. You were the youngest Cheerio captain in McKinley history until you got kicked off. Then you went back junior year, then left again. You got your spot back senior year just before your accident and you never went back. Good enough for you to believe me yet?"

Santana looks amused, this kid knew a ton of stuff about Quinn, and she kept calling all of them Aunt and Uncle... all except Rachel. Santana thinks that Abby is probably Rachel's kid too, because seriously she doesn't think Abby took a breath at all while she spoke. Quinn looked shocked this girl knew a lot about her life but most of that stuff was easily obtained.

"Okay sure you know a lot of stuff but you could have found that out from Sugar or something." Quinn scoffed

"Could Sugar have told me that your sister, Frannie, hasn't talked to you since you got pregnant and neither has your douchebag of a father?" Abby says starting to get annoyed that her mama didn't believe her.

Quinn was taken back by that. She never told anyone that her sister hadn't spoken to her since she was 16, not even Santana knew of it. "I believe you." Quinn says looking up into those familiar brown eyes.

"Whoa wait. Shorty, what's your last name?" Santana says getting up from the bed and eyeing Abby with her eyebrow arched in question.

"I'll tell you but um... don't freak out. My last name is..." she takes a shaky breath. "Berry-Fabray" She closes her eyes waiting for either Santana or her mama to freak out and start yelling but all that is heard is a simultaneous "Holy shit" whispered by both older women.

* * *

**How'd you like Abby? let me know. **

**So I've been thinking that I want Brittany to have graduated in this story, any suggestions on what college she should go to?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: Honey, our kids are from the Future**

**AN: I deeply apologize for the wait. School has been brutal, then I had midterms last week, then holiday stuff this week, then I've been sick. So I am very very sorry for the wait. this chapter is kind of a filler. It takes place at the same time as chapter 4. **

**Summary: Harmony, Sugar, and Abby are from the future, can they get their parents together before it's too late? Faberry fluff and some side Brittana and Sugar/Harmony.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Only Abby.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Holy Fuck" Quinn says a little louder this time. Abby smirks to herself at her mama's language, her mom would probably yell at her if she was here.

"Wow. Okay so I'm married to the girl I've been in love with since the minute I saw her, so that's awesome... but uh how do you look like both of us? It's pretty awesome actually but um how?" Quinn asks softly.

"Well in the future they have come up with a new technology that takes an egg, mom's, I mean Rachel's, egg in my case and they do some stuff to it and convert it into sperm and use that to fertilize the egg in the other woman, you in this case. Harmony was the opposite though, Mama, i mean Quinn, you were the sperm and mo- Rachel was the egg."

"That's really cool actually. So you really are Rachel and I mixed together. Makes sense. You kinda talk like her but look like me. But you have her eyes. I like it." Quinn says smiling at her daughter.

"What the hell Q. You were sperm, that's fucked up." Santana says with a scandalized look.

"Uh Auntie San, I wouldn't really be laughing. You were the sperm for Sugar." she says with a chuckle but then she realizes what she said and sees the shocked look on Santana's face. "Oh shit. shit. shit. shit. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. fuck I am so dead."

"Language, Abby." Quinn scolds.

"Mama you just said holy shit and holy fuck because I told you my last name. I just told Auntie San she's Sugar's mom which was the one thing I was told specifically to not do if she was here." Abby says justifying herself.

"Don't care. You're like 15 and my daughter, don't swear. Oh fuck it I sound like my mother. Just make sure that Rachel doesn't hear you and doesn't know i told you you could and swear up a storm."

"Thanks Mama." Abby chuckled.

Santana is still sitting across from Abby shell shocked from the information.

"Uh S? you okay over there?" Quinn asks her trying to get her to talk.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah i'm... fine. but uh... wow. I'm Sugar's mom? that... explains a lot actually.. wait. she doesn't actually have aspergers does she?"

Abby shakes her head. "No she's just like you. but tries to cover it up here by saying she has aspergers."

Santana smiles, Sugar was one of the only people she actually liked, knowing that she raised that awesome chick was actually really amazing. Quinn smiles too, from what she can tell Abby seems like a good kid and she was kind of proud to know that she was her daughter.

Abby feels her pocket vibrate and pulls out her phone.

_hey A, just got out from talking with mom she's processing. how'd it go with mama? -H_

She smiles at her phone, her Mama was always more open minded about this kind of weird sci-fi stuff than her mom was, but knowing that her mom was processing was good. Her mom tends to over analyze things and will probably be calling Harmony soon to talk and ask her more questions.

_pretty good she believes me and yelled at me for swearing so she seems to have processed it. -A_

She sent the message and looked up at her mama who was looking at her amused. "So kid, whatya want to do? or do you have somewhere to be?"

"Uh doesn't matter really. I mean-" she was cut off by her mama's phone going off.

"Just a sec. San, entertain my kid." she says walking over to the bed and answering the call with a smile.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Quinn. It's Rachel."_

"Hey Rae."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! It's short and pretty bad I know. Expect another update today to make up for lost time. Again I am really sorry.**

**Reviews make me happy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: Honey, our kids are from the Future**

**AN: Here we are at chapter 7. This chapter has Faberry interaction! yay! I hope this chapter is better than the last one. Enjoy. :)**

**Summary: Harmony, Sugar, and Abby are from the future, can they get their parents together before it's too late? Faberry fluff and some side Brittana and Sugar/Harmony.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Only Abby.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Rae"

_"So Quinn I was thinking, do you have any plans for the weekend?"_

"Nope. None. What do you have in mind?"

_"Well I was thinking of visiting you. Since you've previously been to New York but I have never had the pleasure of going to New Haven." _Quinn smiled at Rachel's mini ramble. She really did find it adorable whenever the shorter girl rambled.

"Sure Rae. That sounds great actually! Text me the time your train will be in and I'll pick you up at the station."

_"Oh Quinn you don't have to pick me up I'll be fine."_

"No Rae. I'm picking you up at the station and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to keep me from seeing your smiling face when you get off that train." Rachel could hear Quinn's smile through the phone.

_"Fine, if you insist. I shall message you the time of my arrival and I look forward to seeing your smiling face as well. Goodbye Quinn." _Rachel said already anxious to see Quinn this weekend.

"Bye Rachel. See you soon" Quinn said hanging up the phone and turning to Abby and Santana.

"That was Rachel, as you probably already know. She's coming to Connecticut this weekend."

"Well that explains you grinning like an idiot. You gonna get your girl Q?" Santana asks with a small smile.

"Yeah Mama, you gonna try to get mom?" Abby asks looking up at her Mama.

"Whoa that sounds weird, but not weird at the same time... but anyway I am going to try and get the girl. Finally."

All three girls smile and Santana gets up, "Well as great as this is I'm gonna get back to school and call and check up on my daughter. Whoa that was weird. Anyway maybe I'll call Sugar or Britts or both. See you bitches later." She says and leaves without acknowledgement from the other two.

"So mama how do you plan on getting mom?" Abby says once Santana is gone.

"I don't know. I want to do something like show her around, but this is Connecticut so there's not much to see." Quinn shrugged.

"That's true. It's not much better in the future either."

"We live in Connecticut?" Quinn asks curiously.

"Yeah. We lived in New York for a while till mom retired when I was like I don't know 5. So then we moved here. Well not here here, we live in Litchfield."

"Litchfield huh? Isn't that like super rich?"

"Uh yeah. I guess. I mean I never really thought about it but yeah, it is."

"Huh. I don't turn out like my parents right? Self righteous and all that shit? I'm not a rich snob am I?"

"Definitely not. We live in a nice house and all but we don't really acknowledge the money we have. Except you do donate to charities and stuff. You and mom are kinda awesome." Abby says truthfully. After her mom retired from Broadway to be there for her kids they moved to Connecticut. Both her moms are very involved in her and Harmony's lives, going to games, concerts, the whole nine yards. Sometimes they donate money to the school anonymously, as well as helping out charities. Her moms truly are the most amazing people she knows.

"Good to know. So what should I do to woo your mom?" Quinn asks wanting Abby's perspective.

"Just be yourself mama and she'll be truly yours in no time." Abby says sounding sure of herself.

"You're a good kid. I can tell. I'm proud to be your mama." Quinn says softly looking into Abby's big brown eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Thank you mama." she hugs Quinn tightly. "I should probably go. Sugar is waiting for me at the front of campus so we can go see Harmony. Here's my number call me whenever Mama." handing Quinn a small post it.

"Be safe, and I'll call you soon. Tell your sister I said hello." she says showing her daughter to the door.

Once the door is closed and Quinn is alone she let's out a sigh and flops onto her bed. "Well wasn't that an interesting day?" she says aloud to herself. She turns to see her phone, she grabs it and sends a quick message.

_2 days till you visit, brown eyes. can't wait to see you. -Q_

Sure its a little flirty but it's not much different than what she normally texts Rachel. Her phone vibrates and she smiles at the response.

_can't wait to see you either Blondie. its been too long. anything interesting happen down in New Haven as of late? -R_

nothing much. just had a break down because of my feelings for you. then proceed to meet our daughter. no big.

_eh. same old same old. hard work at the ivy and not having a social life. lol -Q_

Quinn decides telling Rachel about Abby would probably be bad. She starts thinking of things they could possibly do on Rachel's visit when her phone vibrates.

_I resent that Quinn you're talking to me are you not? ;) I feel the same way. I miss you though. Kurt's great and all but I miss my best friend who isn't a guy -R_

Quinn smiled she really did miss Rachel they had gotten close senior year but they were nearly inseparable all summer.

_I miss you too Rae. so tell me about NY. -Q_

_it's alright I mean my dance teacher hates me so that's not that great. but Carmen Tiboux finally acknowledged my talent-R_

_well that's great, the Carmen part not the dance teacher part. and I'm sure she doesn't hate you. she's probably just jealous of you awesomeness. -Q_

Rachel smiles widely reading Quinn's text, the blonde always knows how to make her feel better about these kind of things.

_Thank you, Quinn :) -R_

_I can't wait till you get here! -Q_

_Oh really? What are we going to do? -R_

_It's a surprise, brown eyes ;) -Q_, Quinn sent smirking knowing Rachel hates surprises.

_Argh you know how I feel about surprises Quinn! -R_

_Yeah I know, but I'm not tellin -Q_

Rachel huffed and looked up at the clock noticing how late it already was._ Fine. I must be getting to bed. I'll talk to you soon. Goodnight, blondie. -R_

_Goodnight, brown eyes :) -Q_

Quinn and Rachel both got ready for bed and fell asleep with smiles, 83 miles away from each other.

* * *

** I hope you liked it. the next chapter will be Rachel and Harmony. **

** If you have any ideas on what Rachel and Quinn should do when Rachel visits please leave it in a review.**

**In chapter 5 I asked for suggestions for Brittany and I have decided based on all your suggestions that when I bring her in she will be attending Julliard. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee nor do I own it's characters. If I did Finn would cease to exist.

**AN:** Again I apologize for the wait, school sucks and consumes my life. Thank you to everyone who review, favorite and/or follow it always makes my day that much brighter. :) So without further adu I present to you chapter 8 of Honey, our kids are from the future.

* * *

Rachel woke a little later than usual, she didn't have a class until this afternoon so she had decided to sleep in. She stumbled her way into the kitchen, finding Kurt and coffee there.

"Well good morning roommate of mine." She said happily. She always was a morning person.

"Morning Rachel. What are your plans for this morning?" Kurt said hoping she would say that she was planning on calling Harmony so they could talk more.

"I think I'm going to call Harmony and have her come over here so we can talk. I wasn't very open yesterday and I feel that I should really talk to her. Open my mind completely and really listen to her. She is my daughter after all."

"So you completely believe her now?" He saw Rachel nod her head. "That's really great Rach. I mean the girl really is just like you, she's incredibly talented, she rambles, and she has yours and Quinn's smarts. Also she has Quinn's attitude and your drive."

Rachel smiles, her and Quinn apparently did really well with Harmony. As Rachel reflects on Harmony's traits she begins thinking of their conversation the day before. As she replays the conversation one line sticks out to her_ Sugar and my sister._

"Oh my God. Kurt I am so stupid! Harmony said that her sister and Sugar came from the future with her! She has a sister, and I didn't even ask about my other daughter! What if she tells her sister and my own daughter thinks I don't care about her!" Rachel was starting to hyperventilate, how could she not have realized this yesterday.

"Rachel. Rachel, calm down. You were in shock yesterday. I'm sure Harmony didn't tell her sister you don't care. Besides, she's your daughter so she probably understands how you work, I'm sure she's fine." Kurt said rubbing Rachel's back trying to get her to calm down. Rachel just nods and continues to try and calm down. "I have to go to work, call Harmony and talk to her. I'll see you later." he places a kiss on her forehead and leaves for work.

After Kurt leaves, Rachel picks up her phone and the paper with Harmony's number on it. She dials her daughter's number and brings the phone to her ear. Harmony picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Harmony? It's me Rachel... or Mom."

"Hi Mom. What's up?" Harmony wasn't expecting a call from her mom so soon, she figured Rachel would need to take more time to process everything.

"I was wondering if you could stop by my apartment this morning to talk some more?"

"Of course Mom. I'll be right over."

"See you soon Harmony." As Rachel hangs up the phone she looks down at what she's wearing, she's still in her pajamas. She gets up to change but then thinks better of it, if Harmony is her daughter then she had likely seen her in pajamas before. She sits down on her couch with her coffee and waits for her daughter.

About 20 minutes later there is a knock on the door. Rachel gets up and answers the door for her daughter.

"Good morning Harmony." She said as she pulls the younger girl into a hug.

"Good morning Mom."

Harmony and Rachel each take a seat on the couch, facing each other. They sit in silence for a minute until Rachel breaks the silence. "Harmony, it has come to my attention that something you said yesterday was very important but I failed to acknowledge it."

"And what is that?" Harmony asks, although she is pretty sure her mom is about to ask about Abby.

"You said that you have a sister. Is that correct?"

Harmony smiles at the fact that she knows her mother so well. "Yes I do. Her name is Abigail, everyone calls her Abby. She's 15, she looks just like Mama but she has your eyes."

"Tell me about both of you. About our lives." Now that Rachel accepted everything she just wanted to know everything.

"Well, we lived in New York for a while. You were on Broadway." She sees her Mom smile at this. "You retired to be with all of us more. After that we moved to Connecticut, Litchfield. Abby plays soccer, she's really good too. Made it on varsity her freshman year. We're both in the school's glee club. It's pretty good, not as good as the new directions but no one will be as good as them. Santana and Brittany live a couple streets over, we all have weekly dinners planned but we're all together most days anyway." She smiles remembering some of the times her Auntie San and Auntie Britt just showed with Sugar and said they were staying for dinner.

"I guess you really can't break up the Unholy Trinity." Rachel said chuckling. "So Sugar is their daughter? You mentioned it yesterday." She adds that last part seeing Harmony's speculating glace.

"Oh... Yeah...You can't tell Auntie San though Mom, Sugar has to be the one to tell them." She can't believe she let that information slip, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone until Sugar told her moms.

"Of course I won't tell them. Wait, Sugar is 16 too, are you two friends?" Rachel still couldn't really believe she was having this conversation, sure she's wrapped her head around being a mother and being married to Quinn but sitting here and talking about what things are like in the future was beyond weird.

Harmony blushes as she thinks about Sugar and the talk they had last night when Sugar and Abby came to New York. "Yeah, you could say that..."

* * *

_Harmony was sitting on her bed in her tiny hotel room watching Friends re-runs on the old television set in the front of the room. Her moms had the full series box set at home and they made the girls watch every episode every once in awhile, claiming that after Friends, TV was and would never be as good again. She watched as the group sat in the coffee shop talking when she heard a knock on the rooms door. Figuring it was probably room service or a maid she opened the door without looking through the peephole, when the door opened she was immediately pulled into a tight hug by Sugar and her sister._

_"You guys! I didn't expect you to be here already!" She said pulling the two girls into the hotel room._

_"Well Sugar here was practically crying begging me to come up here today rather than tomorrow, so I figured it'd be better for my mental health if I just gave in. Ow! Sugar stop elbowing me!" Said Abby, making Harmony giggle at the fact that Sugar wanted to see her._

_"I was NOT crying, you shrimp!" Sugar said flicking Abby's head._

_"Yeah sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night. and I am so not a shrimp, you're only like an inch taller than me!" She said scowling at Sugar. Sugar just stuck her tongue out at Abby and walked to Harmony and embraced her again._

_"I missed you Harm." She mumbled into Harmony's neck._

_"I missed you too, Sug." Said Harmony as she rested her chin on the top of Sugar head and looked over at her little sister. "I missed you too Ab. How was your talk with Mama?"_

_Abby looked on as Sugar and her older sister hugged, Abby knew that Harmony loved Sugar and she also knew that Sugar loved Harmony. They were literally made for each other, daughters of the Unholy Trinity. Watching them she remembered that Sugar had said something about Harmony wanting to talk, Harm was probably going to tell Sugar how she felt and Abby did not want to be here for that. "It was good, she's as cool in the past as she is in the future." She heard Harmony chuckle softly into Sugar's hair. All their friends were always blown away by how cool their Mama was, she wasn't like other parents. While other parents were annoyingly polite to their kids friends Quinn would joke around with them and tell them exactly what she thought of them. "So yeah, you two should talk or something. I saw that the hotel has a closed in roof so I'm gonna go kick around my ball for a while." She grabbed her soccer ball from her bag and started to leave the room._

_"Okay. Just don't like kick it off the roof and kill someone. Take your phone too just in case I need you for something. And please be careful Abby." Harmony said. She had always been very protective of her little sister, she would almost have a heart attack every time Abby got hurt playing soccer. Letting her sister go to Connecticut with Sugar was really hard for Harmony, her and Abby are very close and are almost always together, but she knew she couldn't have gone with the small blond._

_"Of course Harm. See you later guys."_

_After Abby left Harmony and Sugar pulled out of their hug as Harmony reached for Sugar's hand and lead her to the small sitting area in the corner of the room. "So I wanted to talk to you about something Sugar." She said taking a deep breath. She saw Sugar nod her head to encourage her to keep going._

_"Okay so, we've known each other since the day you were born and we've been friends for just as long. For a couple of years when I was still in New York we only saw each other about once a month but those couple days a month were always my favorite." She smiles and she sees Sugar smile too, they always had so much fun when they were together. "When I moved to Connecticut I was so excited because I would get to see you all the time. Then we moved in and I saw that you would be living down the street from me I was ecstatic. Then we became closer with every day that passed. You've been my best friend for 16 straight years, and the reason I've waited for so long to have this conversation was in fear of doing something that would mess that up, but I can't keep this in anymore. I love you Sugar, I'm in love with you. I have been ever since we were 7 and you pushed Jimmy Wilson off a swing because I wanted a turn." She finished with a relieved sigh, she had finally told Sugar everything she wanted to say. She looked over at the girl of her dreams and saw she was crying but there was a huge smile on her face._

_Harmony hesitantly lifted her hand to Sugars cheek and wiped away some of her tears. Sugar looked up at Harmony, brown eyes met blue and she was captivated by the blue eyed beauty she has loved since she was 7. She leaned in slowly and their lips met for the first time. It was magical, there were stars and fireworks behind both of their eyes. It was over as soon as it began as Sugar pulled away slowly and looked right into Harmony's shining blue eyes. "I love you too." she said and crashed their lips together again, more forcefully this time._

_Harmony had never felt anything like this, she felt home looking into Sugar's eyes. Kissing Sugar was the most amazing thing she had ever encountered, this kiss was filled with passion, but it slowed after a few moments become more sensual and sweet. As they pulled apart Harmony rested her forehead against Sugar's and looked into those beautiful brown eyes. "Sugar Lopez-Pierce will you do me the fabulous honor of being my girlfriend?"_

_"I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend, Harmony Berry-Fabray." She smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Harmony's lips. "You should probably call the shrimp and tell her to get her ass back down here. We need food, I'm starving!"_

_Harmony giggled quietly and called Abby._

_When Abby entered the room she saw Sugar sitting on her sister's lap with Harmony's arms around her, they did this often but there was something different about it this time. She just looked at them for a few seconds and then the lightbulb went off in her head. "Holy shit! You guys finally fucking told each other! Thank god! I was beginning to think you two would never figure it out!" She yelled._

_"Language Abigail." Harmony scowled at her sister. Abby just waved her off. "And yeah. Meet my lovely girlfriend." Sugar smiled at finally being Harmony's girlfriend. Abby smiled too, she really was happy for them._

_"Whatever, but remember that I have to sleep in here too so no fooling around under the covers. I don't need to be scarred for life by hearing you two fucking."_

_"ABIGAIL!"_

* * *

"Earth to Harmony." Rachel said waving her hand in front of her daughters face.

"Hmm? oh uh yeah Mom?" Harmony said blushing at the fact that she completely zoned out thinking about Sugar.

Rachel looked at her incredulously, she wanted to ask Harmony what she was thinking about but judging by the blush on her daughter's cheeks she didn't think she really wanted to know. "Nevermind. So in the future, are we still in touch with the other members of the New Directions?"

"Of course, Uncle Puck comes to visit a lot, he lives in Connecticut too. He's married and has a son, he's about 6 his name is Chuck, well it's Charles but no one calls him that, Abby and I babysit him a lot. Uncle Puck is literally your best friend, you two even have a bro's night every month." She saw her mother smile at that. Noah always had a special place in Rachel's heart. "Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike have three kids, Kelly she's 17, Mark is 14 , and Seth is 12. They live in New Jersey. Aunt Mercedes married Uncle Sam and they have two kids, Alex who's 15 and absolutely in love with Abby, she can't stand him though, and Leah she's 13. They live in Tennessee because of Uncle Sam's music. Artie is married, one kid Owen he's 4 or 5, they live in Lima. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine have two boys Collin he's 14 and Blake who's 12. They still live in New York. Uncle Finn is the person we see the least, mostly because you and Mamma pretty much hate him, I don't even know why we call him Uncle Finn. It's probably because he's Uncle Kurt's brother. He's divorced and as dumb as a door, still thinks he has some kind of shot with you. You all have a New directions meet up twice a year, one in Lima so you can visit the current glee club and one in Connecticut so they can stay with us, San and Britt, and Puck. And I think that sums it up."

"Wow I see you inherited my ability to talk in paragraphs without breathing. I'm glad we keep in touch with everyone, well everyone important, I really do miss them all. Mostly Quinn. I am also glad that all their lives turned out pretty well with all their kids and marriages. Except Finn, I really don't care what he does with his life." She chuckled at that and so did Harmony. "Speaking of Quinn and lives turning out well, guess where your Mom is going this weekend." Rachel said smiling.

"Are you going to visit Mama?" Harmony asked enthusiastically.

"I am."

"Mom that's great! You better try and get together with her, Mom. You two belong together."

"I most definitely will be trying to get together with your Mama. I can't believe I never noticed how I felt about Quinn before you came here. Honestly I am very glad you showed up here yesterday, I'm very proud that you had the courage to come here and tell me everything, I know I wouldn't have had the bravery have at your age." Rachel said looking at her daughter proudly. Truthfully, Harmony was almost exactly what she always wanted when she pictured her children. Harmony was smart and extremely talented, she could stand up for herself and was brave. She hopes to meet Abby soon, she's sure that her other daughter would be as great as Harmony was.

"Thank you Mom." Harmony said softly, looking at her mom.

"No, Thank you Harmony." She reached for her daughters hand and squeezed it lightly smiling at Harmony. "I wish I could stay here and talk some more with you, Harmony. But I have class to get to in a bit, but I'll talk to you soon?" Rachel said, saddened that she couldn't get to know her daughter better.

"It's fine Sugar is probably waiting for me. Have fun in class Mom, and if we don't talk before you see Mama, good luck with all that." She said as she walked to the door. "Bye Mom." She pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"Bye Harmony. I'll see you soon."

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think?

Next chapter will bring us Brittany! I again am very sorry for the wait, hopefully I'll be able to get the next update up faster than I have been lately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did Rachel would have called Quinn when she thought she was pregnant and Quinn and Santana would have been there for her.

**AN:**I am so so so sorry! School is so busy and I've been having writers block for this story and I am just so sorry for this long wait. Please don't hate me. Here's chapter 9.

* * *

Sugar paced back and forth in front of the tv in the small hotel room while Abby and Harmony looked on.

"Would you sit the fuck down? You're making me nauseous with all your damn pacing!" Abby yelled. She had been watching Sugar have a mini meltdown for the better part of an hour and she couldn't stand to watch the brunette pace by her one more time. "Abigail!" She heard her older sister say. That was another thing that was getting to her, every time she swore her sister would yell. Every fucking time. If Harmony doesn't want to swear then she doesn't have to, but that doesn't mean that she could control Abby's choice of words. "Would you stop that! I curse! People do that sometimes! Mom and Mama do it, hell I've heard you do it! If I talk like a fucking sailor then it is my damn problem, not yours!"

Harmony looked at her sister and sighed, she had a point. She probably shouldn't be yelling at her sister for swearing when she herself has sworn on many occasions. It's just that Abby is her little sister, and even though they're only a year apart she still thinks of her as a kid. Maybe she should realize that they have both grown up, not just herself. "Sorry, Ab." she says looking down at her feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

"It's okay Harm." Abby says wrapping her arms around her sister and resting her head on her big sisters shoulder.

"Okay, not that I don't like the love fest going on but what do you think I should do?"

Two sets of eyes land on Sugar who is sitting on the small table in the corner of the room. Harmony walks over to her girlfriend and puts an arm around her to offer some comfort. Sugar leans into the blue eyed brunette and sighs sadly, "I want to tell them, but they're already together. What if I mess it up or something? They're not like your moms, they don't need a push. What if all I do is burden them?"

Surprisingly, it's Abby that speaks rather than Harmony, "Look Sugar, ultimately it's your choice but I really think you should. I highly doubt that it would be a burden to them at all, they'll love you, actually they probably already do. I think you should tell them so you can stop stressing out. They probably won't even freak, if Mom could take it as easily as she did then I think you'll be fine. Go for it." She really hopes Sugar tell her moms about herself, about who she is. Even though the tiny brunette will probably kill her when she finds out she already told Auntie San about her. She also hopes that they will go to Connecticut this weekend, all their parents are there and she wants to see her Mom, and she knows that Harmony wants to see Mama.

Sugar smiles at Abby, the blonde has always been good at giving advice. She's insanely smart and reminds her a lot of Auntie Quinn, they both think things through before doing them or saying something, unlike Harmony and Auntie Rach. "Thanks Abby." She sees the blonde nod her head in response. "I think I've made my decision."

"What are you going to do baby?" Harmony says and gives a light squeeze to Sugar's shoulder.

"I'm going to tell them. We're going to Connecticut this weekend."

* * *

Rachel was sitting on a bench at the train station waiting for her train. She was nervous, well nervous didn't really cut it she was kind of terrified. When she got off the train she would come face to face with the mother of her children, who wouldn't be scared. Thousands of questions ran through her head. Did Quinn know about the girls? Would Quinn believe her if she told her? What if Quinn didn't want to be with her? Was she ready for a relationship? Her inner thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting next to her. She turned to send a glare to the person for interrupting her important thoughts but rather than seeing a stranger she was met with a bubbly familiar face that automatically brought a smile to her face.

"Brittany!" She squealed. She hadn't seen Brittany since the summer, when her and Quinn were hanging out they would often meet up with Santana and Brittany. Rachel and Brittany had become quite close, Santana and Rachel as well but to a lesser degree, but when she came to NYADA she became busy and fell out of touch with the other two girls.

"Hi Rach!" She said animatedly, pulling Rachel into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? Are you going to visit Quinn?" Everyone thought Brittany was stupid but she knew and saw things others didn't necessarily notice, like how Quinn and Rachel were totally in love with each other but hadn't realized it yet. She hoped Rachel was going to visit Quinn, maybe they would finally realize how perfect they are for each other.

"Yes, I am going to visit Quinn. Are you going to see Santana?" Rachel kept her answer short and changed the subject, she feared that if they continued to talk about Quinn that Brittany would be able to see why she was going to New Haven.

"Yeah I haven't seen her in a while. I really miss her, I wish she went to school around here but she really likes Connecticut. How have you been? How's NYADA?"

" I've been pretty good. NYADA is kind of intense, my dance teacher is really tough, but I really like it there. How is Julliard?"

" Julliard is so cool! When you walk around campus there's like people dancing and singing and playing instruments and stuff. It's a lot of fun. How's Kurt?"

Rachel was about to answer when she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her cardigan. She held up a finger to Brittany silently telling her she would answer in a second, and pulled out her phone. She instantly brightened when she saw that she had a text from Quinn.

_Good morning brown eyes. I imagine you're at the train station right now so you'll be here at 11:30, right? -Q_

_Good morning to you as well blondie. Yes, the train should be arriving at approximately 11:30. Guess who I just ran into at the train station. -R_

* * *

Quinn smiled as she read the text Rachel sent her, she knew Brittany was going to visit Santana this weekend. She was hoping that the four of them could have lunch on Sunday. Also if she managed to make Rachel her girlfriend then Santana and Brittany would have to be the first to know.

_I'm going to take a wild guess and say Britt? -Q_

_Quinn Fabray! Did you know about this and not inform me that I could possibly be seeing Brittany at the train station!? I do not appreciate this. I could have prepared myself by bringing the born to dance in NY shirt I bought her the other day, or I could have met up with her on the way to the station. How could you keep this from me? Now I am unprepared! -R_

The blonde giggled, she had thought of telling the diva that she might see Brittany at the station but she figured she wouldn't because when Rachel rambled through text it was just downright adorable. _God, I love this girl._ She thought to herself as she typed out her response.

_Rach, breathe. Brittany is one of your good friends, do you really need to prepare yourself to talk to her? I'm sure she'll love the shirt whenever you give it to her. So take a deep breath and talk to Britt on the train. I'll be there when you get off. -Q_

When she didn't get a response she knew that Rachel had taken her advice and was now chatting away with the tall blonde in New York.

Not long after she had texted Rachel there was a loud knocking on her door. As she made her way to the door she thanked her lucky stars that her creepy roommate had dropped out a week into school, the girl probably would've killed Santana for constantly beating the shit out of her door anytime she wants.

"Hey S." The blond said as she opened the door. "You're kinda early." Her and Santana had decided to go to the station together to go pick up the girls but the brunette wasn't supposed to be there for another hour.

The Latina pushed past Quinn and dropped onto the blondes bed dramatically and sighed, "What if I let it slip that Sugar is ours, I mean how can I keep something that fucking huge from her?"

Honestly Quinn was sort of thinking along those same lines, should she tell Rachel about Abby and Harmony, or should she just see how the brunette feels before telling her? She knew that what Santana's situation was different because Abby had told her she was not to tell the blonde dancer that information, Quinn wished that she could tell the Latina to just go for it and tell her but she knew she could never do that to Abby, "You're going to have to S, Abby said she wasn't supposed to tell you that, so you can't say anything to Britt without Sugar."

"I know." She said sadly. "This fucking sucks, are you allowed to tell Berry?"

Quinn thought about this for a moment, Abby hadn't said that she _couldn't _tell Rachel, so she supposed that she could if she wanted. "Yeah I think so, but I'm not going to tell her just yet though. I think I'll save that for the end of the weekend, I want to see what happens tonight and see how she feels before I bring in the whole 'We're married and have kids' thing"

"That's probably best, that way you'll know how she feels without the pressure of marriage and kids."

"Yeah." Quinn said as she looked at the time on her phone. "Hey we should probably go, maybe the train will be early."

Santana just nodded and headed for the door with Quinn right behind her.

* * *

The train was in fact early and Quinn and Santana were bouncing in place while waiting for the passengers to begin leaving the train. When people finally started exiting the train the ex-cheerios were on the tips of their toes looking for their girls. After what seemed to be hours for the two girls, but in reality was probably only minutes, they spotted long blond hair on a tall body next to brown hair on a shorter girl and their hearts fluttered as they ran towards the girls.

Santana reached the girls first and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist from behind, "Hi baby. I missed you so much." She said as she planted a kiss to the crook of the blonde's neck and Brittany smiled, turned to face the Latina and pulled her into a heated kiss, she had missed her too.

Quinn reached the girls a few moments after Santana and saw Rachel watching the couple with a fond smile. She silently walked behind the small brunette and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "You know brown eyes, you get more beautiful every time I see you. I didn't think that was possible." She heard Rachel's breath hitch as she spoke and it made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She smiled as the brunette turned around with a huge smile and excited brown eyes.

"Quinn." She breathed as she launched herself into the blonde's arms and buried her head in the taller girls neck. "I missed you so much." She mumbled into the pale skin.

"I missed you too Rach." Said Quinn as she tightened her hold on the brunette and breathed in the scent that was so purely Rachel that it made her knees weak.

* * *

_I hope you liked that chapter. I'm still very very sorry for the long wait you had to endure for this chapter. I really hope I can find time really soon to add the next one. _

_Reviews are always welcome. _


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know, I know. I suck. I know. I'm sorry, so sorry. It's been forever. But good news is the it's summer vacation! Yay, I have time to write now! This chapter is kind of a filler before Quinn and Rachel see each other. So, enjoy. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, that's Ryan Murphy's deal.**

* * *

Three teenagers were standing in front of a dorm on the Quinnipiac campus. One far more nervous than the other two. Sugar stood completely still, not saying anything. Not even when Harmony tried to urge her to sit down, she just stood there staring at the door. Abby was growing impatient. They had been standing here for 15 minutes, her sister trying to get her girlfriend to move or talk or something and Sugar doing nothing. She was bored and this was stupid, Sugar should just go in there, there isn't even any reason for her to be nervous!

Abby had had enough of this standing around and walked into the building. Neither her sister nor Sugar noticed. She walked straight up to Santana's dorm room, chuckling at the whiteboard on her door, If you bother me then it better be fucking important cuz ma girl is here. The latina always had a way with words. She knocked loudly on the door, "Yo Antie San, stop fucking your girlfriend for five minutes and get out here!" She heard rumbling in the room and a "Fuck off shrimp." and chuckled.

Inside the room Brittany was confused, "Sanny, why did someone just call you Auntie San?"

Santana didn't really know what to answer to that so she just said, "Don't worry about it baby. They'll go away."

Well that was a stupid thing to say seeing as how this kid is a Berry-Fabray and obviously it was in her genes to be persistent and annoying. "Not gonna happen bitch. Get your ass out here. I need your help." Santana heard and immediately sprung into action. The term 'I need your help' spurring her on. What would Abby need her help with? Was she okay?

Everyone always thought Santana had no heart, but she would drop everything to help her family. Even the ones who she just met yesterday. That's why she was at the door and opening it the second she got her shirt on. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Abby looked up at her aunt in awe, this is why she was her favorite person. She would drop everything to help those she loved. She had a tough exterior, but was a softie inside. She was Abby's idol, ever since she was five. "No, I'm fine Auntie San."

"Jesus shrimp, you had me all fucking worried for nothing. Wait you called me a bitch! You got balls kid."

"Well I am a Fabray and a Berry. Neither of which are afraid of Lopez's. Also we are known for being a ballsy group of women." She sees Brittany lingering behind Santana, "Hi Auntie Britt!" Santana shoots her a look and she realizes that Brittany doesn't know who she is.

"Who are you and why am I your Auntie? Hey, you look like Q... And Rach." She turns to her girlfriend. "Sanny why does she look like Q and Rach?"

Santana looks to the 15 year old for help, but the blonde only shrugs her shoulders with wide eyes. "Uh, we'll get to that in a second Britt. Why don't you wait inside while I talk to Abby out here."

Brittany looks like she wants to say something but just nods and goes back into the room and closes the door. Once Brittany is out of range, Santana turns to the short blonde girl with a scowl.

"Sorry?" Abby tries, she loved her Auntie Britt she just forgot that she doesn't know who she is.

"Whatever shrimp, what did you want."

"Um, well Sugar is kind of outside. She was coming up to tell you guys that she's your kid but she's kind of frozen. Not even Harm can get her to talk or move."

Santana wonders why it's important that Harmony can't get her daughter to move, but dismisses it and starts towards the exit of her dorms. When she walks out of the door she sees Sugar standing completely still, that girl from the Unitards -Harmony, she assumes- with her arm around her. She turned to Abby, "Did I teach her Spanish?"

"Why the hell does that matter?" Abby says looking at her aunt questioningly.

"It just does shrimp. So tell me."

"Yes."

Santana just nods and walks up to her daughter. Harmony looks at the latina woman in astonishment, then to her sister. She didn't even realize Abby was gone, and how did Santana even show up? She and her aunt share a look and she lets go of Sugar and goes to stand next to her sister. "What did you do, Ab?"

"I may or may not have said something to Auntie San when I told Mama about us." She expects her sister to yell at her or hit her or something but she just nods and whispers "okay." while looking at the mother and daughter in front of them.

"Hola Sugar, mi hija, mirra a mi."

Sugar finally moves, she lifts her head to see her mother standing in front of her, "Mami" she whispers. She doesn't know how her mother knows she's her daughter but she doesn't really care. She's just glad that she doesn't have to go through the stress of telling her herself.

"The shrimp over there told me yesterday. She's a loudmouth that one, Berry to the bone. But what you need to know is that es mi hija y te amo, Sugar. Plus you know Brittany will be thrilled she was always telling me that she wished she could keep you."

Sugar's eyes glaze over with tears at hearing her Mami say these things. "Really?" She asks, her voice wavering.

The older latina puts her hand on Sugars shoulder looking into her daughters eyes. "Yes really." and pulls her into a tight hug. "Let's go tell Britt and then maybe we can go out to dinner or something." She feels Sugar nod into her neck and they start moving toward the dorms. When they pass the Berry-Fabray's they stop. Sugar runs up to Harmony and hugs her, then kisses her. Santana looks questioningly at Abby.

The blonde just raises an eyebrow at the latina, because really it's obvious that the other two are in love.

"Whoa. You look scarily like your mama when you do that. Speaking of your moms, you and your sister should go down to Yale, but linger. Q is telling the midget tonight. I'll text her and tell her you two are going down there. She'll leave the key under the mat and you can chill in her dorm till they come back. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks Auntie San."

"Anytime shrimp."

When Sugar pulls herself away from her girlfriend and back to her mother they go into the dorms, leaving the Berry-Fabray girls outside by themselves.

"Auntie San is going to text mama and tell her to leave the key to her dorm under the mat. She's telling mom tonight so while they're out we're going to chill in her room." Abby said to her sister.

Harmony looks down at her sister "You know, you're a really great person."

"Oh yeah? Why's that Harm?"

"You went up there and took initiative, I didn't even think of getting Auntie San or Britt. You knew that Sugar wouldn't respond to anyone but Auntie San, so you went and got her. And yesterday you were the one who convinced her that she should tell them."

"It was nothing." Abby whispered.

"It was something." The sisters share a look and Harmony knows to drop the subject. "So you want to go hop on a bus to Yale or what?"

"Yeah lets go."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Let me know? Reviews always welcome here :)**


End file.
